


End This

by irlyugo



Series: Broken Down [1]
Category: Wakfu
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Flashbacks, Gen, i have no idea how to use this tagging system save my soul, on hiatus till s3 bc i wanna incorporate hints of that into this mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlyugo/pseuds/irlyugo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of the Crimson Claws has left scars on their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

The brotherhood flew through the night.

It had taken them months to travel across countries and oceans to get to the Crimson Claws, but on the back of an adult dragon it had taken but a few hours to return to the Sadida kingdom.

The trip back had been quiet; everyone had spent the majority of their energy in he fight against the Shushus, leaving them weak and exhausted. The twins, both injured and depleted of most of their Wakfu, had long since been wrapped in Dally's cloak and laid down to rest, while the other four members had taken to conversing near the end of the dragon's back.

"-And he was totally surprised!" The Iop exclaimed as he waved his arms in a bizarre set motions, hoping to replicate the fight. "There was no way he could've escaped master Goultard's grip. Just like that, Rushu was forced back into his dimension!" They had been doing this for the past couple of hours; telling stories of their childhood, old masters, and recent events that they had experienced exclusively.

"Yes, I remember some of that." Evangelyne piped in. "What happened after that?"

A few awkward moments passed before the Iop sighed, face drooping. "I'm not sure. I can't tell if he's still in the Shushu world or if he's wiggled his way back here."

The Sadida princess, who had stayed silent for the action packed story, began to speak. "If your master can take down the king of Shushus, he should be fine with a bunch of smaller ones."

"He isn't the Iop god for nothing, right?" Ruel added. "By the time you're my age you'll stop worrying over the little things."

"By the time I reach your age, I'll already be six feet under!"

A hushed veil of laughter fell over the four as they did their best to contain the small giggles erupting in their throats. They didn't want to deal with a tired, injured Yugo, and they defiantly didn't want to deal with a grumpy and over protective Adamaï. Said twins were resting between Amalia and Tristepin, snuggled together under the knight's cloak with Az curled up between them. Between the heat of Phaeris' scales and their makeshift blanket, the two were perfectly content flying hundreds of feet off the ground.

"They must be exhausted." The Cra said in a hushed tone as she looked at them fondly. For two thirteen year olds to save the world – not once, but twice – was both amazing and terrifying. A child shouldn't have to go through the ordeal of being betrayed and beaten to a pulp, and she shouldn't have to worry about a child rushing into a battle with no plan and no backup.

Children shouldn't have to go to war.

A hand rested on her shoulder, careful not to touch the area that had been injured and hastily tended to when the fight ended. She looked up to find Tristepin looking at her with a sympathetic smile.

"They're going to be fine, Eva. When we get back to Sadida, we can have the Eniripsas fix them up with their magic!"

She wasn't sure what to say, so she only smiled. He was right, both Yugo and Adamaï had come out of other scraps just fine. Why would this time be any different?

Pushing down the bubble of worry that had lingered in her mind, she looked down and saw an abundance of trees she'd never be able to identify. "Speaking of which, Amalia, can you recognize where we are?"

The Sadida girl looked out into the distance, paying no mind to the sun that had started to rise in the east. She carefully looked at every detail of the foliage on the ground, checking for anything that looked familiar.

"Oh! I can see a cluster of villages, so the tree of life should be . . ." The princess trailed off as she squinted into the distance. Unlike Cras, the Sadidas were not blessed with enhanced sight. If Evangelyne had known the area as well as Amalia, she'd be the one checking for any familiar sights.

"There, I can see it! We're almost back to Sadida!" Sleepy, but filled with glee, the girl smiled at the idea of seeing her father after such a long and hard journey.

Evangelyne took in a final glance of the sleeping twins before turning to Tristepin and landing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

They were home.


	2. On My Way

It had been a long, restless night for the royal court of Sadida. Between trying to reassure the other nations that there was nothing to worry about, while also trying to get information on where Qilby, the young dragons and the Eliacube had disappeared to, the past few days had been exhausting.

King Sheran Sharm was still awake as the sun rose, but not because of the strange occurrences that had taken place. Amalia, his only daughter, was still out in the unknown. Without a single letter from her, he couldn’t be sure that his child was safe.

What if Qilby really had taken the Eliacube? Could he be heading her way? He knew little of the supposed Eliatrope king, and had no idea if he’d show mercy to his fourteen-year-old daughter. This thought had him up and down all night, until he had finally settled on watching the rising sun.

_‘Please Sadida,’ he thought, ‘protect my daughter and her friends. Keep them out of harms way, even if only for a little while.’_

Seeing how the sun began to color the sky in bright hues, he barely noticed the sound of rushing footsteps outside his room, before his door was thrust open.

“Your majesty!” a Cra guard began, standing firmly by the door. “I apologize for the intrusion, but it seems there is an emergency in the court yard, and I will need you to follow me.”

He wasted no time pacing after the Cra woman. As they descended the stairs that led to his bedchambers, he began to ask for more information on the emergency.

“What’s the status of the current situation?” he questioned. “Exactly what is the problem?”

Her shoulders tensed. “It seems a large creature is preparing to land in the royal courtyard.” She answered, quickening her pace. “The creature appears to be a fully grown dragon, so we can only assume that the Brotherhood of Tofu had returned.”

The brotherhood? If the dragon did happen to be carrying the brotherhood, than his daughter would be among them. Noting that, he continued to follow the Cra woman.

“King Sheran Sharm!” someone yelled from behind him, a voice he immediately recognized as Alibert “Is it true? Have they returned?”

“It seems so. If you wish to see, follow us to the courtyard, and there we will know for sure.”

And so they ran in line, praying to their respectable Gods that their children were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks worth of writing block and conventions has completely and utterly kicked my ass, so heres a new chapter. I had no idea how to start this chapter until I realized, 'hey, Amalia has a dad i bet he's worrying his ass off'. I'll probably put up another chapter this week but don't put money on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Adamaï’s claws were tightly gripped around his brother’s arm as Phaeris made contact with the ground.

In the time between finding the Sadida kingdom and arriving at the palace, Adamaï and Yugo had been woken up. None of them could predict what would happen once they were off the dragon’s back. Would they be welcomed as heroes or questioned like traitors? He and Grougal had left like rouges in the night with the Qilby and the Eliacube – the Eliacube, of all things! Coming back with severe injuries and tales of betrayal, heroism, multiple dimensions and without an Eliacube was only going to put them farther back in gaining the other nations’ trust.

“Aaaad,” a voice slurred somewhere to his right. “You’re over thinkin’ again.”

Ah, and then there was his brother. His brother, who was pale, exhausted and shivering from depleting the majority of his wakfu reserves; goddess, he probably couldn’t walk in a straight line. The council members would be turning to Yugo, the only eligible Eliatrope left in the World of Twelve, for answers.

He’d have to prepare Yugo for the intense questioning they would surely endure.

Phaeris finally lowered one of his wings, allowing the passengers to get their feet on the ground before he morphed back to his humanoid form. Adamaï watched as Dally and Evangelyne exchanged several glances, before the Iop walked over to the twins.

“Is it okay if I carry him?” he asked, pointing to Yugo. “He looks pretty shaky.”

With a nonchalant shrug, the dragon stood and stepped to the side, giving the knight full access to his brother. Without a word, the Iop picked up the Eliatrope, giving Adamaï time to depart before he approached the wing.

It was going to be a long, weird day.

Yugo couldn’t care less that he was being carried bridal style in front of the entire Sadida guard.

He wouldn’t have really minded either way, considering Dally gone out of his way to make sure the boy didn’t trip and fall off the dragon’s wing on the way down. Now that he was awake, any embarrassment he could have felt was washed out by complete exhaustion. All he could think of was getting to sleep in a real bed…

“Yugo!”

...And getting to see his dad for the first time in weeks. 

He lifted his head to see the Enutrof pardoning his way through a crowd of Sadidas and Cras, before practically launching himself at Percedal. The Eliatrope was gently passed from the Iop to the innkeeper, who immediately started looking over the boy for any serious injuries.

“Did you break any bones?” he asked. “Is there anything that’s bent in the wrong direction?” As much as he’d love to squeeze his son and never let go, Alibert had to make sure he didn’t make his injuries worse in the process.

Yugo shook his head lightly before burying his face into the Enutrof’s shirt. At that moment, the aching pain in his chest and the bruises that covered his body were the least important things on his mind.

He was just happy to be in Sadida again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we're being honest, I didn't really feel like updating yesterday. But after seeing all the reviews you guys had left, I thought you deserved more than that one short chapter.
> 
> To answer ZoruaNai's review on FF: You read my mind. I've already planned out how the loss of the majority of his wakfu would affect Yugo, so you're probably going to enjoy the next two chapters.


	4. Waiting

As often as Phaeris assured him that Yugo was fine, Alibert couldn't help but worry.

It had been three days since the Brotherhood of Tofu had returned to the Sadida kingdom. While the majority of the group had been sent straight to the royal Eniripsas, the innkeeper had been given permission to take Yugo and Adamaï back to the room they shared. After putting a bit of food in their stomachs and getting Yugo into a new set of clothes, the twins fell asleep.

Yugo didn't wake up the next morning.

Phaeris had informed him that this was to be expected after such a battle; His body needed time to replenish its wakfu reserves before he'd be able to regain consciousness. This was perfectly normal for Eliatropes that had used so much power without being trained.

Normal as it was, the situation was making him more anxious than he'd been in years. That said something when your son had gone off to save the world.

_Twice. ___

The innkeeper spent most of his time by Yugo's bedside, giving him bits of water and soup as the day went on. Eniripsas would briefly stop by to check how the Eliatrope's injuries were healing, but aside from that the innkeeper was left alone.

When the fourth day ended and fifth began, Adamaï joined him at Yugo's bedside.

"He's my little brother," the dragon muttered, running one of his claws along the end of Yugo's torn hat. "I want to know when he's awake. I need to know he's ok."

And so they waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Another short filler. Whoops. It's easier for me to write a lot of short chapters and update a lot than it is to write long chapters and update on a schedule.
> 
> Expect another chapter within an hour after this one.
> 
> Also I keep forgetting to throw this in here, but don't feel shy to throw me suggestions for this story or future ones. I'm totally open to requests being sent on any sites I use, including my tumblr.


	5. Dreams

The Eliatrope was surrounded by nothing.

In this dimension, the floors and walls tended vanish shortly after they appeared. All he could do was float in the void.

'How long have I been here?' He thought, staring into the void that lay in front of him. Nothing here felt real; the clothes on his body seemed light, and his hat didn't put pressure on his head like it normally would.

'Does this place even exist?'

The boy's thoughts were interrupted as a black haired man floated into his field of vision.

"Have you realized what it feels like to be trapped in the Blank Dimension, Yugo?" The man snickered. "Do you realize what I felt like for decades?"

Unable to respond, Yugo took in the stranger's appearance. The man wore a hooded hat similar to his own. He had black hair, unnaturally bright blue eyes, and a body covered in black markings.

Qilby was a strange man with wicked motives.

Without any warning the white void was replaced with green grass and yellow flowers, and the empty feeling in his chest became a stabbing pain. He looked up to see the man standing above him, now with a large scythe in hand.

_'What…' ___

"This, Yugo, is where our paths break away." He cackled as he raised the scythe above his head. 

_'Qilby?' ___

"I pray you enjoyed this lifetime, as brief as it was."

__And the scythe was thrust down._ _

With a start, the Eliatrope gasped and snapped his eyes open. Tangled in sheets and coated in sweat, it took him a few moments to calm down before he was able to realize there was no scythe dropping down on him. The scenery above him had changed from yellow flowers and planetoids to a leafy ceiling and dim light. How did he get here? Where did Qilby go?

His thoughts were put on hold as a rough hand placed itself on his shoulder. Yugo looked to the side to see the worried face of his father.

"Papa?" he mumbled in confusion. Why was he there?

"Yugo? Do you know where you are?" the innkeeper questioned, trying not to rush the boy into remembering. He didn't want to make his son panic after just waking up, and therefore tried to gently coax him into remembering.

Yugo continued to stare at the Enutrof as he searched his mind for answers. He was defiantly in the room he'd shared with Adamaï during their stay in Sadida, but they had left this place a long time ago... right?

And then it all came back to him.

"We went to the Crimson Claws," he started, trying to clear the haze that clung to his thoughts. "And… and when we got there, New Sufokia were shooting at Phaeris. But then Qilby showed up with a bunch of Shushus and we had to fight." He sat up in the bed, taking a deep breath. "He was really strong, papa. I thought I was going to…"

The hand tightened its grip on his shoulder. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." The man said quietly, removing his hand off of the boy's shoulder. "If you're not ready, I don't want you to force yourself."

Yugo was taken back by his adoptive father's words, but was nonetheless grateful. He didn't think his father would be so patient considering he probably wanted answers for why his son had come back with injuries and ripped clothes. Then again, there was a reason Grougaloragran chose Alibert to raise him.

Their moment of silence was interrupted as a loud growl bellowed through the air. The Eliatrope blushed as the ears of his hat went down in embarrassment and his arms went over his stomach.

"I was about to go make something for dinner," Alibert said, trying not to laugh. "Would you like to help this Enutrof serve a meal?"

Yugo nodded as he pulled his legs out from under the blanket and placed his feet on the ground. He felt a little dizzy when he stood, but he could defiantly walk. With that, Yugo silently followed the innkeeper out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first announcement: No updates for the rest of the week, at least. I'll still write a bit every day, but I'm not gonna spend all day trying to get a new chapter out.
> 
> Finally, since I'll be taking it slower, feel free to send me prompts, headcanons, and all the other goodies at my tumblr (yugo2). It makes me happy to know you guys are enjoying this as much as I am!

**Author's Note:**

> Blaaargh. Hi my name is Yugo and i'm mainly in charge of this train wreck. Welcome to Wakfu hell. I'll update at least once every week or two. Follow my tumblr @yugo2.


End file.
